Heir To The Mirror
by Victor B. Thomas
Summary: Osiris is Kid's elder brother, and is called back by Shinigami to train Kid to become a strong shinigami. Meanwhile, Shaula Gorgon has released the evil sorcerer Nathaniel, who is also the son of Eibon himself. He seeks to destroy the witches as revenge and to gain immortality by conquering Death. OCs warning.


**This is my first Soul Eater fic! Hope you enjoyed this! :)  
I'd like to thank my dear friend, CalaveraCandiedSkull, who beta-read this piece to polish it to its best extent. *thumbs up* ;)  
This story is about Death the Kid and his brother; Death the Kid and others haven't showed up yet but they'll appear in the following chapters. The timeline is after the Battle on the Moon; this fic is based mainly on the manga version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and its materials, including Shaula Gorgon from Soul Eater NOT, which all clearly belong to Atsushi Okubo. I own the OCs and the plot, of course.**

A _new era arrives... following the defeat of_ _the Kishin, _Asura._ Some will remain as always... some will change. Order will be contained as new evils threaten it. Nevertheless, time was ripe for a new generation to take over the old one..._

HEIR TO THE MIRROR

Shinigami was standing alone inside the Death Room, in front of the mirror in the middle of the room. Upon the mirror's reflection, Lord Death saw his own image... he slowly ran his eyes over the cracks on his mask. These cracks... the signs of 'his' progress as a reaper.

Kid had always shown signs of promise... but he finally was able to connect the three Lines of Sanzu and awaken his full shinigami power during the battle with the Kishin. Though, it was disappointing that it wasn't permanent... but still, it was impressive.

"Hmm... is it me or are these cracks deeper than I thought?" Shinigami thought to himself. Soon, the mask would be broken. He was sure it was almost time to pass on the name of Death.

"But I can't retire; Kid's got a lot stronger, but he still needs to train and fully develop as a shinigami." Lord Death pondered on the thought of Kid becoming the perfect shinigami and taking over his place. The young shinigami needed more training and guidance first. Not to mention, he needed to choose a death scythe; or turn both Thompson Sisters into death scythes, which was a better choice since Kid wouldn't be handle the current death scythes...

"Shinigami-sama?"

"Hmm?"

Shinigami turned around and saw Spirit standing behind him. The Reaper was a little surprised to not have heard the death scythe entering; he really must have been thinking deeply."Ooh, hello Spirit-kun," Shinigami greeted cheerfully in his bubbly, cartoonish voice.

"Er, sorry if I disturbed you, Shinigami-sama," Spirit apologized, walking up the platform. "What are you doing?"

"Mm? I'm just thinking about..." Shinigami stopped as Spirit suddenly stared into his face, only inches away from each other. His eyes narrowed.

_"Shinigami Chop!"_

"Oww!" Spirit winced with pain and backed down, holding his head.

"Sorry Spirit-kun, but you were too close to my face."

"It's okay," Spirit chuckled, though he flinched, still feeling the pain. "I was just noticing that there are more cracks on your mask than before."

Silence fell across the room.

"Shinigami-sama?" Spirit was a little startled when the Reaper gone quiet and turned around, obviously upset, which was so not like Shinigami. "Um...are you alright?"

"Spirit-kun," Shinigami said in a serious tone, "What do you think about Kid?"

Spirit was a little taken aback at the question."Kid's... gotten much stronger. I was with him on the moon back then and I must say, he's a real chip off the old block, battling the Kishin. Shinigami-sama, your son has become a true shinigami."

Lord Death said nothing back as he stared at his reflection on the mirror. Spirit, standing behind the Shinigami, was confused and becoming uneasy over the silence filling the Death Room."Spirit-kun," Shinigami called out to the death scythe. "I... I am thinking about retiring."

The death scythe was surprised, though it was not like he wasn't expecting something like this. After all, he did notice the cracks becoming more prominent, and apparently Shinigami-sama had too. Spirit didn't know what to say and chose to stay silent.

"But I can't yet." Shinigami continued, turning around at Spirit. "Kid's progress is great, but not enough to take full responsibility of a shinigami yet."

"You're worried about that?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid I cannot train him since I'm busy with my duties," said Shinigami. Spirit was still lost, not knowing what he should say.

"Spirit-kun. I want you to train Kid personally to make him able to take my place as Death in the future."

Spirit chuckled at the sudden request; it was Shinigami's turn to be surprised. The death scythe looked up to the frowning reaper. "Shinigami-sama. It'd be an honor to train your son, but I don't think I'm the right person to turn Kid into a shinigami."

"You're the only one I could rely on, Spirit-kun, since you had known Kid for a long time and you're the permanent death scythe here."

Spirit was grinning, Shinigami frowned and tilted his head, not understanding the death scythe."I am sure that a death god is the best choice to train another death god," Spirit explained to his confused friend. "You have been forgetting... 'him'."

Shinigami was still lost at what Spirit was saying.

"Shinigami-sama, I understand that there is another shinigami other than Death the Kid, a fully grown one."

An image dawned inside the Reaper's mind: long black hair with three white stripes at the back, tall stature, black cloak with skull brooches, white scarf, golden eyes...

"Junior... of course!"

"Mmm. I am a little surprised that you don't remember your elder son, Shinigami-sama," said Spirit smiling. "You still call Osiris as Junior. Haha."

"Hmm..." Shinigami mused. "It has been a long time since he left Death City, and he never made contact so I don't know where in the world he is now..."

"...Shinigami-sama, sometimes you're really stupid..."

_Chop!_

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Spirit apologized, cringing, a dent on his head.

"Well, if you call me stupid, do you know how to contact Junior?"

"...Isn't there a death number to call him? All grown up shinigamis have death number to call them, right?"

"Death number?" Shinigami thought for a moment. Then, "You're so smart Spirit-kun!" he said happily, patting Spirit's back with his huge bony hands. Spirit nearly fell down.

"Now..." Shinigami wondered, staring into the mirror, rubbing his chin. "Ah!" he snapped his fingers. He proceeded to write numbers on the mirror screen; Spirit was watching from behind. "1-3-1-3-4-4-9... There!" Shinigami said cheerfully. "I'd never really call someone by numbers, Spirit-kun. This is my first time," he told Spirit smiling.

Lights flashed across the mirror screen. _Ring, ring...ring, ring..._

The ringing stopped after some moments, and a figure appeared on the mirror screen - a young woman, with shoulder length white hair, average height for an adult, pulling at the sleeve of her black dress."Er...hello?", the woman spoke, frowning and with a bemused look on her face. Both Shinigami and Spirit gaped at the woman in surprise.

"Maya!?" Spirit blurted out. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" The woman stared at Spirit. "You... Is that you, Spirit?"

"Ho-ho! It sure has been a long time, Maya-chan!" said Shinigami, waving his hands.

Maya covered her mouth with her hands, staring at the Reaper, completely overwhelmed by disbelief and shock. Slowly, she removed her hands."Shinigami-sama..." she whispered.

"Maya, where's Osiris? We need to see him." Spirit asked Maya; Shinigami nodded in approval.

"It's so sudden... we haven't had contact for so long and..." Maya was speaking when another black figure jumped down from nowhere beside her, startling Maya. The figure looked up at Shinigami; a young man with black hair falling down to his back, yellow eyes with two scars running down from each, a white scarf around his neck, a black robe with two skull brooches on the shoulders, and a wide grin plastered across his face.

Spirit pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, sighing. _"Showoff..!" _He thought, smirking and shaking his head.

"Hiya father, Spirit-san," Osiris 'Death Jr.' greeted the Reaper and the death scythe. "I really missed you guys. So, what's up back at home?"

**xXx**

On the moon, a man and a woman appeared out of thin air and landed on the abandoned surface of the heavenly body.

The slender woman wore a typical school girl uniform, though her appearance was far more intimidating with the sleeves and her long plait ending as if they were the stingers from scorpions. She put on a devilish smile and pretended to be amazed when she turned at her male companion.

"I didn't know you could use Spatial Magic. It's truly amazing, you might even be better than that old hag," Shaula Gorgon, the youngest of the Gorgon Sisters, praised, though it held a sense of faint mocking.

He caught the mocking, and it made him want to kill the scorpion witch on the spot. But he knew better than that; even if he found what he was looking for, he'd need to have someone to take care of him with his power heavily diminished from the confinement. Swallowing his pride, he decided to tolerate with the presence of the witch.

"Nathaniel, what are we doing here in this dump anyway? There's nothing here except dust and dirt..." She continued, tapping her bottom lip with a slim finger.

"Will you please shut your mouth up for a moment?" He snapped coldly, giving the woman a sharp, piercing glare at the same time. "Or I'll have to rely on desperate measures."

Shaula smirked even more, though she went silent. After all, she didn't want him to turn against her. She still needed to use him as a ticket to prove herself as the most superior out of the Gorgons. _My my... what a troublesome guy..._

Without another word, Nathaniel walked up to the mouth of the moon, with Shaula following not far behind him. She frowned at the man's unknown intentions; first he came up to the moon (at least he brought her along), and now he seemed as if he was going to jump down the mouth of it.

And he did.

"Hey! What're you doing?" She called out in amazement, but Nathaniel was already gone into the darkness. Hesitantly, the witch also jumped down into the depths. After a moment of falling, Shaula landed on the hard ground with a thud. The pain was nothing to her, however, a sudden amount of fear and terror crawled up her heart.

Her eyes widened; she pursed her lips as a shiver ran down her spine."What's this feeling...?" Shaula looked up to saw nothing but pitch black darkness, but the darkness wasn't the source of this feeling. This was... madness. She smirked again as she repelled against the feeling. The madness wasn't prominent; it was most likely as a leftover of the Kishin while he stayed on the moon.

"Medusa, you worthless cow... heh. Releasing the kishin. What a foolish thing to do," she muttered to herself, getting up from the ground, brushing off the dirt from her clothes.

"As if you're someone to say that."

A light suddenly broke out of the darkness; Nathaniel was standing there, his right hand holding a small cubic object, which was the source of the light. They were in a cave with strange eye marks on the walls, which Shaula remembered as the symbols of the Kishin.

Nathaniel looked lively and excited for the first time Shaula noticed. His onyx eyes were glowing, filled with colour, and he actually looked pleased, as he held up the little object.

Shaula eyes narrowed as she stared at the cube which was radiating the bright light. "That... that is..."

"Brew. Yeah."

The witch's eyes widened at the glowing object, but they were wider still when she noticed the other thing Nathaniel was holding in his left hand.

"The Book of Eibon...!" She gasped.

"Oh?" Nathaniel merely glanced at the book in his hand and held it up. "You've seen this book?"

"Not really. I used to hear Arachne speak about it, though," she replied. "So... you came here to collect these. I see."

"I came to collect which are rightfully mine. Father never even let me touched these when I was young." Nathaniel slowly ran through a finger over the cover of the Book of Eibon. He glanced up at Shaula with an evil grin as he continued. "But now, they're powers are all mine."

At that moment, Nathaniel opened the Book of Eibon. Shaula couldn't even scream as she was sucked by a brutal force into the depths of the Book of Eibon, disappearing before Nathaniel, who simply smiled, closing the book with a snap.

"That's to keep you for a while," he whispered as he walked out of the cave, Brew still glowing brightly in his hand. "Now... it's time to conquer death."

**Thank you for reading! Please review to give your comments about this story. I'm open to constructive flames and criticism, but please don't be mean. :) Thank you again. Sorry if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
**


End file.
